


I Am Always There

by Geekygirl669



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Relationship Carlos Reyes/Tk Strand, Hospitals, M/M, season 2 episode 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Carlos is there for Tk in the hospital after the incident with the bank robbers.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	I Am Always There

**Author's Note:**

> I know this story is a little short but I just couldn't get the idea out of my head after Monday's episode.  
> I hope everyone likes it even though it is really short.

Tk watched as his parents walked out of the room, letting out a small sigh before he turned and smiled over at Carlos, who was still sitting way too far away for Tk’s liking.

“Come here.” Tk held his arm out in the other man’s direction his head feeling a little heavy as he tried to sit up a little more.

Carlos was quick to push himself up from his chair and walk over to sit on the edge of his hospital bed, where Gwen was seat only a couple of minutes ago. “You okay?” Carlos asked as he took a Tk’s hand in his holding onto it tightly.

Tk just nodded slowly as he let himself settle down on the bed, Carlos always able to bring him this nice form of comfort. “My head’s going to be killing me for a while but I’m okay. Are you?”

“You’re the one in a hospital bed.” Carlos pointed out with a small laugh as he let his thumb run over the back of the younger man’s hand.

“Answer my question? Please?” TK asked giving Carlos the best puppy do eyes he could muster at the moment.

“I am perfectly fine.” Carlos assured him a small sweet look forming on his face, one that Tk had noticed only came out around him. “You are here and safe so I am fine.”

“I saw your dad.” Tk had been really out of it at the scene his head still feeling horrible but he had been able to notice Carlos’ father standing next to his own.

“Yeah he was there. The people that took you were connected to a case he was working.” Carlos explained softly as he shifted just a tiny bit to get more comfortable. “He knows about us.”

“He does?” Tk asked in shock as a small amount of worry started to build in him. “How did he take?”

“He’s known the whole time, since we ran into him at the farmers market. I’m guessing my mum’s known the whole time as well.” Carlos revealed softly, his voice still not that much louder than a whisper so that he didn’t make Tk’s head any worse.

“How did he take it?”

“He can’t wait to meet you properly.” Carlos laughed a little at that. “I’ve been worried about nothing for the last ten years. They don’t care.”

“See, things change.” Tk brought Carlos’ hand up to kiss the back of it, wishing he had enough energy to sit up and kiss his boyfriend properly but for settling with this. “I can’t wait to meet them properly either.”

“When you’re all better I will introduce you to them, properly.” Carlos assured him as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on the younger man’s lips. “You want to talk about what’s going on with your parents?”

“I do yeah just maybe a bit later.”

“Whenever you’re ready.” Carlos assured him reaching up a hand to stoke his finger along Tk’s cheek. “You know you have to stop ruining these nice dinner’s I cook you. This is what the third one.”

Tk let out a small laugh at his boyfriends joke before he suggested, “How about next time I cook. Make up for all the wasted food.”

“I think I would prefer to just cook again.” Carlos shot back letting out a long laugh at his own words.

“I am not that bad at cooking.” Tk shock his head a little at the other man. “And you should be a lot nicer to a person in the hospital with concussion.”

“I will be nicer to you but I am not going to act like your cooking is good.” Carlos told him as he pushed himself back up into a sitting position taking the hand that had been resting on Tk’s cheek to rest on the other man’s thigh. “I also can’t ignore that there’s a chance my apartment will be burnt down.”

“I was a fire fighter you know.”

“I know, and I also know who easily you burn things.”

“Thank you for staying here with me.”

“Always baby.” Carlos promised as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on Tk’s forehead. “Will be for as long as you need me to be.”

“I really love you, did you know that?” Tk asked with a small laugh as he tried to fight to keep his eyes open.

“I really love you too.” Carlos said back as he rubbed his hand up and down Tk’s thigh. “Sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Yeah, okay.” Tk nodded slowly as he lost the fight his eyes closing and his mind going blank as he let sleep take him, comforted by just the presence of his boyfriend by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


End file.
